A traves de tus ojos
by Miss Dead
Summary: Esto no tiene nada que ver con Crepusculo, pero es una historia que estoy escriviendo, y como trata sobre vampiros, decidi ponerla aca. Espero que les agrade, en unos dias contunuare publiando los otros capitulos, esperare comentarios. Atte: Miss Dead
1. Chapter 1

El otoño habia terminado, y el invierno comenzaba a caer sobre nuestra ciudad, y como muchis decian aca, esta epoca era una de als mas frias del año.

Mar del Plata habia sido mi hogar durante mis catorce años de vida, y hoy, era el dia en el que me mudaria de pais, ya que los problemas personales hacianq ue la convivencia en este lugar se hicieran imposibles.

Ademas, mis padres estaban en pleno proceso de separacion, por lo que mi madre me arrastraba, junto conmi hermano, a una vida totalmente nueva.

Pero la pregunta que mi madre nunca se habia echo, era si nosotrso de verdad queriamos eso, de echo, creo que nunca le intereso.

La gente se sorprendia al ver la relacion que teniamos mi hermano y yo, ya que segun ellos "los hermanos mellizos siempre se llevaron muy bien entre ellos". Si, Brian habia commpartido utero conmigo, y habiamos nacido con dosm inutos de diferencia.

Pero lo cierto, era q ue desde que comenzaron mis problemas de conducta, pareciamos mas bien perro y gato, mas que hermanos.

-Amy! Deja de escuchar musica y busca en el mapa!-

-Ai, mama, que es lo que queres que busque?-

-Acabo de decirte que busques cual es la ruta que va hacia el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires!-

.Dios, mama, realmente no entiendo por que semejante cambio, es ridiculo el tener que ir a vivirnos al otro aldo del mundo!-Creo que ene so exagere un poco, pero, cual es la necesidad de ir a vivir a Venecia, estando yo con todos mis amigos y mi enamorado, tan feliz en este lugar?.

Realmente la despedida habia sido muy dificil, y con mi madre todo estaba mal desde ese momento.

-Creo, que vos saves mejor que yo el porque de "semejante cambio" y no deveria repetirtelo.-

Cuando dijo esto, mi mal humor se hizo mas grande todavia, ya que mi madre sabia que no me gustaba que hablara sobre "aquel dia".

Ella sabia perfectamente que intentaba olvidar todo lo sucedido, y que no me gustaba que me lo "hicieran" recordar todo.

Pero deje pasasr eso como un error del monton, y comenze a buscar, aunque en realidad los recuerdos me abatian como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

Cuando casi parecia que me habia perdido en el mar de mis meorias, Brian me interrunpio, solo para hacerme enojar.

-mira lo que dice en esta revista sobre los goticos: "La cultura gotica ah echo que lios jovenes adoleentes de hoy se destruyeran la cabeza, do¡rogamndose y atentando contra el mundo porque, segun ellos, son dsicriminados..." que crees sobre esto?-

-Creo, que es una estupidez, y que es el que escrivio ese articulo el que en realidad antenta contra la cultura gotica, ya que no nos conocen de verdad.-

Desde que comenze a juntarme con mis amigos, "extraños", mis formas de pensar y vestir se habian vuelto otras.

Y eso hacia que me convirtiera en "la oveja negra de la familia"; mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre, se la pasaban cuestionando mi forma de ser, y hacian que me sintiera todavia mas sola.

Pero, en realidad no era que me importara tanto, ya que tenia a mis amigos para apoyarme, y a mi novio, que aunque no era gotico, siemprepodia contar con el para expresarle mis problemas , ye so hacia que la descarga fuese mucho mas facil.

conm Sebastian nos habiamos conocido en el colegio, mi mejor amiga, zoe, me lo habia presentado a los dos meses de que empezaran las clases, y al principio, nos llevabamos realmente mal, pero cuando conoci su persona por dentro, quede totalmente cautivada, y como a el le apso lo mismo, decidimosnir un dia al cine, y desde ese momento eramos inseparables.

Pero claro "inseparables" era solo una manera de decir, ya que hora estaba mudandome a otro continente, , y solo podriamos vernos por la webcam, hablar todos los dias por el chat, y hablar por telefono una vez a la semana.

Mis entido de a orgnizacion nunca habia sido ,mucho, de echo,todo lo contrario, pero, es verdad que para esto era muy necesario.

-La ruta es la dos, dobla a la izquierda por alla y derecho, todo derecho, llegan a Buenos aires.-

Las indicaciones de un hombre que pasaba por donde nos encontrabamos nosotros, fueron las que

nos salvaron de treminar ne cualquier lado, menos en Buenos aires.

Como eran las 3:00 a.m y seguiamos todos apretados en el auto, junto con los bultos, me dispuse a escuchar musica en mi mp3. como venia haciendo todo el trayecto.

Pero le prestaba muy poca atencion, ya que seguian llegando los recuerdos a mi mente. Podia recordar el primer dia de clases, en primer grado, con mis dos colitas sentada al lado de Zoe, que me convidaba caramelos y me charlaba a mas no poder. Recordaba las clases de gimnasia, jugando juegos absurdos, y transpirando como si fuera la ultima vez. Recordaba los juegos en el recreo, y cada vez que Zoe habia venido a mi casa. Eso y todas las cosas que habia pasado con esa chica, desde que nos conocimos, hasta que comenzamos a internarnos en el ocultismo, y nuestras ropas se volvieron oscuras.

Pero todo se habia perdido por un misero error, y ashora quedarian en el pasado.

Cuando la lista de reproduccion acab, me sobresalte, y me di cuenta de que estabamos parados.

estabamos en un gran galpon, donde habia muchos otros automoviles.

-Amy, llegamos a el aeropuerto, toma tu maleta y acompañame.

Me habia quedado dormida, recordando todos mis momentos felices, y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, mi madre habia dejado que descansara un poco mas, y como ya era la hora de subir al avion, habia venido a avisarme.

Baje del auto, bastante mareada, y fui a por mis maletas.

Mis valijas eran solo dos; una con mis cosas para la magia blanca, y otra con mis ropas y otras pertenencias. LO demas, planeba comprarlo todo aqui.

Cuando llegamos a la administracion de vuelos, mi madre le dio nuesttros nombres a la empresaria, que le entrego los voletos para el avion.

Cuando buscamos los asientos, mi hermano, por supuesto, me pelio por el aldo de la ventana, pero le gane yo, y me dispusse a sentarme y leer.

Al principio, cuando el avion arranco, el temblor me hizo provocar nauseas pero , enseguida, cuando me acostumbre, intente relajarme, ya que en mio vida habia subido a un avion.

2º parte.


	2. Capitulo 2

El viaje en avion duro unas catorce horas, eran las ocho p.m. , y directamente buscamos hotel, ya que nos podriamos mudar recien el primero de junio, y festejariamos mi cuimpleaños ahi.

Alquilamos dos habitaciones en un pequeño hotel, pero con buen servicio, y enseguida fui9 a bañarme, yas que la transpiracion del viaje hacian que me sintiera realmente sucia.

-mama! voy a bañarme! necesitas algo?

-No, anda.-

Ingrese en la ducha y el agua comenzo a caer en mis cabellos.

Cerre los ojos para poder consentrarme en la pura imagen de Sebastian, pero todavia seguia estando un poco inquieta por el viaje.

me sente en la bañadera, con als rodillas entre los brazos, y la cabeza apollada en las piernas.

Comenze a cantar una cancion en mi cabeza, y pude tranquilizarme un poco.

Me jabone, m lave la cabeza, y sali d la ducha.

Fuia mi habitacion, eche a mi hermano para poder vestirme, puse musica, y me seque.

Cuando termine de evstirme, fui a comer.

-Que vamos a cenar?-

-Milanesas con pure-

Durante la cena no hubo palabra alguna, ya que solo eramos dos en al mesa, mi madre y yo, porque Brian se habia dormido mirando un documental.

Tome un sorbo de gaseosa, y levante mi plato.

-Amy, podemos hablar? necesito que aclaremos algunas cosas.-

-Que pasa?- conteste bruscamente. En realidad ya savia loq ue iva a decirme, pero......no tenia gans de...arrunarle la esperasnza?

-Quiero aclararte el porque del quue estemos aca.-

-Mama, sinceramente, no tengo gans de hablar del tema, saves todo lo que tenes que saver, todo lo que te desprecio por esta maldita mudanza, y todo lo que me arrepuiento de haber echo lo que hice, listo, que mas queres que te diga? ya hice lo que querias que hiciera, te felicito.-

Al terminar de decir mis palabras, corri hacia mi cuarto, cerre de un portazo, y me tire a la cama.

Comenze a llorar rapidamente, pero enseguida apre, porque sin darme cuenta habia despertado a mi hermano con el portazo.

-Que mierda pasa ahora?!-

-Perdon, no queria despertarte, nada, mama esta molestando otra vez.-

-Creo, que la que en realidad esta molestando sos vos.-

-Brian, no menjodas mas, tengo que dormir, mañana comenzaremos el colegio.-

Y era cierto:al otro dia, comenzariamos la escuela, lo cual me preocupaba bastante, ya que, como era otro contienente, era logico que el idioma fuera otro.

El colegio, segun me habian contado, era uno de los pocos colegios en los que se enseñaba español, por lo que mi vieja me anoto ahi, con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer "amigos" en ese lugar, donde, dentro de todo, me entenderian algo.

Cuando termine de taparme con als frazadas, cerre los ojos, y me concentre en dormir, evidentemente lo logre rapido, pues me vi dentro de un lugar extrañoº; una habitacion medianamente chica, y estaba con chicos que no conocia, realizabamos un ritual, era magia negra lo que haciamos, y estabamos sacrificando a aun bebe.

Esta imagen me aterro, y me desperte enseguida, sobresaltada.

Eran las 5:40 a.m., y en veinte minutos me tendria que levantar paara ir al colegio, por lo que me quede tumbada boca arriba, mirando el techo de madera, con sus manchas, que parecian moverse y formar imagenes para entretenerme.

Pero de pronto, sin querer, comenze a acordarme de mi sueño, ¿Que significaba esto? los rituales satanicos no estaban dentro de las cosas que yo realizaba con la magia, por lo que me inquietaba bastante.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, se me apso el tiempo, y a las seis a.m sono el despertador.

Me levante lento, con pocas ganas de comenzar el dia. me vesti, me peine y me pinte, prepare mi mochila, y fui hacia el auto, donde me esperaban brian y mi madre.

De camino al colegio, lo unico que hice fue intente recordar no dormirme, que tenia que llegar al colegio despierta, y no siendo sonambulo.

Cuando llegamos, mi madre me saludo, pero me miro con cara de "yo queria que fuera de otra manera". Por supuesto, yo le respondi con cara de "callate, ya hiciste suficiente".

al llegar a la direccion, la directora, dijo que Brian iria a otra division, para que nuestra relacion no interfiriera en nuestros estudios.

_Valla, creo que aca interfirio mi madre._Fue lo que pense para mis adentros.

A Brian le acompaño el hombre que suponia, era nuestro preceptor, y a mi, la directora.

Ni bien llegamos a el aula, pude ver a muchos chicos, todos con cara de aburridos, salvo una chica que escribias lo ams rapido que podia, auqneu no sabia exactamente que.

Entre, casi tapandome la voluntad con las manos.

-Chicos, hoy tenemos una compañera nueva...- _Oh mierda._

-Saluden a Amy Werlock.-

LOs chicos y el profesor me miraron automaticamente como robots, como si yo viniera de otro no se si de otro planeta, pero si de otro continente.

Como todavia no sabia hablar nada de italiano, el profesor explico que venia de Argentina, y que este seria mi nuevo colegio ahora._ Genial. Lo unico que me faltaba, un traductor que hable por mi._

Despues de que termino su discurso, el hombre me indico que me sentara al lado de un chico, que me sonrio friamente, yn me tendio una silla.

-"Hola"- Fue lo unico que pude decir en español, con un acento bastante extraño.

-Hola.-

Cuando finalizo la clase de matematicas, mi compañero me dijo como pudo que lo siguiente que tendriamos seria español, y me sonrio sarcasticamente.

En la clase de espñaol, no ocurrio nada interesante, solo que me toco con la chica curiosa, la que escribia sin parar.

Al parecer, se llamaba Victoria, y sabia un poco mas de español qu los demas, porque el abuelo habia vivido la mitad de su vida en Argentina, y cada vez que se veian, le daba clases de español. De echo, fue Voctoria, la que me acompaño hasta el almuerzo, se sento a mi lado, y comenzo a escribir en su cuaderno, de nuevo.

-Que estas escribiendo?-le pregunte lo suficientemente claro como para que pudiera entenderme.

-Ah! esto, son poesias. Escribo mis cosas desde que tengo doce años.-

-Puedo ver?- A continuacion, me mostro sus producciones. Me asombre, aunque en realidad no podia entender mucho, pero habia partes que estaban escritas en español.

Cuando le entrege su cuaderno, muy cautelosa y claramente le dije:

-Victoria, bueno, supongo que sabras que no tengo muy buen manejo en el italiano,...y me doy cuenta de que el español te interesa...que te parece si hacemos "un canje de clases"?, Yo te enseño español, y vos a mi italiano.-

-Seguro,-me dijo-esta tarde podes venir a mi casa? ahi podemos empezar con nustras primeras clases.-

-Seguro, entonces, nos vemos en un rato.-

-Adios.-


End file.
